Revved Up
by Gravity Always Wins
Summary: S3, post Longest Night Ever. After watching Coach and Cece make out, Jess is revved up. True to her word, Nick has some work to do. SMUT.


**After Jess gets 'revved up' in Longest Night Ever, Nick has some work to do.**

Nick slipped into the loft and let the door shut behind him. After the night he'd had tracking down Ferguson and meeting Winston's unusual new lady friend, he was looking forward to a nice warm bed with Jess at his side. He didn't get two steps into the loft before Jess came walking down the hall towards him.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Nick started to say. "You won't believe the night I've had. We found Ferguson, but..."

"No time," Jess said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the loft door.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Nick asked as she opened the loft door and pulled him through. He noticed for the first time that she was wearing her large, red, knee length coat. "Wait, why are you wearing that?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Jess said moving him down the hall. She stopped to push the button for the elevator. The doors opened and she stepped in, pulling Nick inside.

"Jess, I'm really tired. Whatever you have to show me, can it wait?"

"Not really," Jess said, pushing the button for the lobby.

"Jess, come on, all I want to do…"

Jess turned to face Nick. She stepped in, looked up at him, and batted her beautiful blue eyes just once. She knew that was usually all it took. A smile spread across her face as Nick felt her left hand grab his belt buckle as her right hand slipped into his jeans and found his unprepared cock. Jess smiled up at him before stepping into his neck and giving him a kiss, gently tugging at his quickly growing member all the while.

"Trust me, it'll be worth your while," Jess whispered, trailing kisses from one side of his neck to the other. She smiled to herself as the elevator dinged behind her. She pulled away from Nick, turning to exit the elevator. She kept her hand wrapped tight, however, and led him into the empty lobby, never taking it out of his pants.

They encountered nobody as Jess took Nick outside and pulled him just around the corner near the loft's call box. She pushed Nick up against the brick wall and unbuckled his belt.

"Jess, what has gotten into you?" Nick said, looking around his surroundings. The street was empty, leaving them surrounded by little other than a few parked cars.

"Might be best if you don't know," Jess said, digging deeper into Nick's jeans. She carefully took his balls in her right hand as she unbuttoned the collar of his shirt with her left.

"Far be it for me to complain," Nick said, breathing in deeply.

"That's more like it," Jess said. She wet her lips with her tongue and pressed them to Nick's bare neck, dragging them across his collarbone. His hand instinctively went to her hair as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. As Jess moved her lips lower into Nick's chest, she noticed with no small bit of pride that Nick had gone from completely limp to totally erect already. And she hadn't even gotten started. She pulled his jeans and boxers down a few inches, freeing him completely.

Jess broke free from Nick and took a step back. Disappointment flashed across his face and he instinctively took a look around. Still alone. For now. His eyes immediately went back to Jess as a wry smile spread over her face. Her hands went to the collar of her coat and she slowly began to unbutton the front. When she got to the bottom button, she cocked her head to the side and opened her coat so Nick could see. She again took satisfaction in the slack jawed look that spread over his face.

Nick was speechless. By now, he'd thought he'd seen all of Jess' tricks, but apparently, she could still surprise. His eyes started at her shoes. In his exhaustion, he hadn't noticed that she had changed from her standard black flats into 3 inch, toeless black heels. Likewise, her typically thick black tights had been replaced by sheer black stockings that each ended at black band tight across her wonderfully supple thighs. A pair of barely there black panties hardly covered what lie beneath, but not wanting to have dessert before the main course, Nick's eyes continued on their way. He took in her toned stomach, her high abs just making their presence known through her fair skin. His eyes then lingered on the lacy black bra that contained her perfect B cups, lifting them just enough to create the kind of cleavage 14 year old Nick used to find in the Victoria's secret catalogs that used to show up in the mail. Last but not least, Nick raised his eyes to Jess' beautiful face. Her head tilted slightly to one side, her dark bangs hung down, almost catching in the thick lashes of her right eye. Jess licked her lips and smiled.

"You are so perfect," Nick started.

"Just you wait," Jess said. She stepped back towards Nick and took him in her right hand. She slowly crouched down before him, gently pushing him back against the brick wall with her left hand. She looked at his cock for a moment in appreciation. It really was the perfect size. Eight inches long in her hands, and roughly the circumference of her slender wrist. She wet her lips again, and took her mouth to the side of his shaft to moisten it. She gave a few slow licks, and the moved to the other side. Deciding he was lubricated enough, Jess swallowed hard before taking his tip into her mouth. Steadying him with her left hand, she pumped with her right, taking him deeper into her mouth, inch by inch. She'd take him in as far as she could, then slowly pull back, teasing his tip as she wrapped her lips closed around him before pulling him out. She continued for a minute or two before going hands free, concentrating on his tip. She looked up and Nick, eyes wide as if to ask if it was good. But she could tell by the stiffness of his cock and the tiny, sticky traces of precum he released that he was a happy man.

"Jess, good God," Nick said, looking down. He watched his dick go in and out of Jess' beautiful face, and it was about all he could take. She pushed back the right side of her coat to allow Nick's eyes greater access to her abundant cleavage. As she pulled him in and out of her mouth, she kept her eyes on him, bringing him dangerously close to the brink.

"Jess, if you plan on getting anything out of this, you'd probably better stop."

Jess took Nick in her mouth one last time and looked up at him questioningly. She slowly pulled him through her lips, and set him free. She briefly feigned a sexy pout, then leaned forward and kissed his abdomen before slowly standing before him.

Nick grabbed her and kissed her, greedily, spinning her so that she was now pressed against the brick wall. She threw her arms around his neck and launched into the kiss, her tongue finding his even as he pressed her against the wall. His hand blindly reached between her thighs as he lifted her off her feet. Jess wrapped her legs around Nick as he slipped the thin fabric between her legs aside and took his cock in his hand. He looked up at her once for affirmation. After a slight nod, he guided himself inside Jess, never breaking eye contact. Her eyes widened as a small whimper escaped her lips. Her mouth fell open as she lowered her hands to Nick's shoulders to steady herself. Nick pressed his head to her chest as he eased in and out of her, her natural lubrications making the task a snap. He held her with his left arm, steadily pumping her into the wall. His right hand opened her jacket and fondled her bra clad breast, moving them, bra and all, towards his lips.

Jess took her left hand from Nick's shoulder and splayed it out wildly against the wall for support. Her eyes shut tightly as the duel sensation of Nick's fingers and mouth against her hardening nipple and his member sliding in and out of her brought her near the edge with each thrust. She rested her head against the wall behind her as her eyes searched the streets around. She couldn't see a soul, but the street light above them made it difficult to see outside of their halo. As Nick's pace quickened, the thought occurred to her that, not unlike Coach and Cece earlier, they would be perfectly illuminated for anyone to see. The thought brought her to a new level of ecstasy. She moved her hands back to Nick's shoulder as she looked back down at him, waiting for him to look back at her. As he thrust in and out, in and out, Jess felt her left shoe fall from her foot. For a reason she couldn't surmise, she instinctively un-tensed her right foot to allow that shoe to fall as well. Under normal circumstances, Jess would be mindful of Nick. She would feel him out. Close around him when she felt he needed it. Pace them both so they could arrive together. But she could tell none of that was necessary. They were going break-neck to the same destination. Nick finally looked up at Jess, and his look told her everything. She tightened and braced herself as Nick thrust in for one final, almost violent push. Their eyes remained locked as Nick released inside of her, every frustration he had had that night draining along with it. They stood for a few moments as the tremors subsided.

Still interlocked, Jess smiled down at Nick. He grinned back at her as she lowered her lips to his for a single, sweet kiss.

"That was…"

"Friggin incredible," Jess finished. "You literally sexed me out of my shoes."

Nick broke into a laugh as he gently set Jess down to her feet. She wrapped herself back into her giant red coat as Nick zipped up his jeans and buckled his belt. Jess looked down, found her shoes, and stooped to pick them up. As she straightened, she looked into the night. There was no way of telling if they were seen, but it wouldn't have mattered otherwise.

"What the hell got into, Jess. I mean, you're always amazing, but, this was…"

"Don't worry about it," Jess said, stepping into her heels. "We'll just have to remember this. You know, for the future."

With that, Jess smiled and turned the corner to the front entrance of the loft. Nick stood behind, speechless. After a moment he laughed, shook his head, and counted his blessing before he followed Jess into the loft.


End file.
